


TK补档 ABO猫薄荷篇

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: 这篇文好久之前的了，当时车速太慢文笔也很幼稚，就随便看看吧设定：T：猫薄荷，禁欲系温和冷静AK：乌木沉香，好强偏执倔强O





	TK补档 ABO猫薄荷篇

 

“你在哪儿…”

电话那边传来的声音有些异样，堂本刚看了眼桌边的台历，比往常早了几天。

而且通常情况下他的恋人是不会在这个时间点主动给自己打电话的，这人最擅长的就是忍耐。

“怎么了”

尽管语气毫无波澜但还是有些掩盖不住的担心，一边收拾好桌上的文件便拿起外套出了公司。

他没有再听到回应，只有微弱的喘息声偶尔传来。不由得加快了脚步，顺路买了几支药剂。  

他很庆幸昨晚的天气预报让他出门时将大部分门窗关了起来，因为拧开房门时扑面而来的乌木香气比以往都要浓烈，搞得他一阵眩晕。

立刻关好房门检查有无漏掉的窗户后便径自走向那个紧锁的房间。

该死，这么重的气息稍微泄出一点就会吸引到别的Alpha吧，得亏他知道把门锁上。

打开卧室门后刚皱起眉头按了按太阳穴，太浓了。原本的暖木香里透着甜味，甜到发苦。感觉浑身被一股温暖的气息包围着，和他平时的清冷孤傲截然不同，性事上没有过多欲望的自己也有些受了影响。

床上的人在感受到一阵淡淡的薄荷清香后只是略微抬了抬沉重的眼皮又无力地阖起。

他讨厌这种感觉，无力又虚弱。

而且有着自己怎样都填不满的欲望。

像是为了缓解难受，他爬跪在枕头上半张脸贴着冰冷的床头柜，裤子也被褪掉半挂在大腿上，他用双手胡乱扯着胸前已经皱巴巴的衣服却怎么也脱不掉，好热，浑身都湿了。 

“要抑制剂吗”

刚稳了稳呼吸走到他身边将袋子里的药剂拿出来，拍了拍他通红的脸颊安抚着。

熟悉的清凉气息让光一忍不住想靠近他的alpha，却又不想被身体的本能所征服，就只是侧过脸轻轻贴上刚冰凉的手背来平复躁动的情绪。

“失效了…”得到些微的安抚，光一睁开朦胧的双眼带着些鼻音回应。 

刚愣了一下，如果按每次发情期的时长阶段性注射抑制剂的话…不应该现在就失效的。

除非，他的发情期比自己想象的还要长。

那就意味着，堂本光一一直在瞒着他。

光一明显感觉到自己身边人的情绪起伏，清凉的薄荷气息逐渐变得有些凛冽，让他呼吸不畅，只能逃避般难耐地重新趴回床上急促地喘息着。

“光一，你的发情期是什么时候”

他低下头看着恋人脸上不正常的浮红，伸手摸了摸他被汗水浸湿的额头，所及之处散发的强烈信息素让光一不自觉地一阵颤栗。 

“每月…三号到六号”

 但今天是一号。

 

“宝贝，别骗我”

就算是时间有所偏差，如果每次发情期只注射一次，也远没到失效的时候。

他抚摸着光一湿润的唇瓣，将手指伸进他微张的嘴里搅弄着。散发出的更为强烈的薄荷气息逐渐蔓延盘旋到整个房间。

铺天盖地的信息素呛得光一流了些生理泪水，进退两难地缩在床角紧抓着床沿，他不停地用下身摩擦单薄的被子，在上面留下一大片黏稠的水渍。

刚只是静静的看着他，释放出越来越浓烈、能让他不听话的Omega疯狂且失控的信息素。 

他知道恋人性子好强，对于发情这件事一直不能完全接受，每次被欲望征服时眼中除了欲火还有难以掩饰自我厌恶，因此每个月会注射一支抑制剂来减少自己发情的时间，只有药物用完后再次发情他才会和光一做爱，顺便给他一个临时标记，然后较为平淡地度过发情期。

因此即使是恋人也至今没有完全标记过。

但他对自己撒谎了，明明不止用过一次吧。

“刚……好难受…”

光一终于将身上皱成一团的衣服扯下来扔到地上，被源源不断的信息素包围着却得不到丝毫抚慰，他感觉自己快死了，后面又湿又痒，身体也酸软得厉害，体内被唤醒的汹涌情欲几乎要淹没掉他的神志，于是哆嗦着探出手指拽掉湿漉漉的内裤露出半个臀部，开始笨拙地套弄怎么也得不到发泄的欲望，黏湿的后面也本能地蹭动着枕头和床单，他衣不蔽体地蜷在床角低声呻吟着，整个人都呈现出一种色情的淡粉色。

“光一，我再问你一遍，你的发情期是什么时候”

看着趴在床单上好像化成一滩水的恋人，刚倒是还能稳得住，他将手指探进光一不断流出液体的湿滑后穴，在收缩不止的入口嫩肉上不轻不重地按压了几下，那里立刻分泌出更多透明的黏液，弄湿了男人插在里面的指尖，堂本刚不顾他后穴的挽留慢慢抽出手指，沾了些多余的液体抹在他半露出的粉嫩臀部上，再次逼问那个已经快被情欲折磨到丧失自我意识的人。

“每…每月一号…到六号，嗯…”

短暂的触碰让他舒服地哆嗦了一下，想要更多的往刚身边靠，却被他一个偏身躲掉了。

“所以每次你发情的前几天都偷偷用了抑制剂？”

这东西不能常用的啊…最糟糕的情况之一就是出现免疫，就像现在这样，至少这种药物现在大概是没什么效果了。

光一不出声，整个脸埋在枕头下露出通红的耳尖，不规则地呼吸着。好像放弃了让旁边不停散发信息素的恋人帮忙的想法，他用力撸动不停滴着液体的胀大性器，却仍是一点效果也没有，他痛苦地扭动身体，苦闷的呻吟声也渐渐带上些无助的泣音，折腾了半天终于消耗掉大半体力，光一瘫软在床上细微地颤抖着，身体却下意识地又往那散发清凉气息的地方靠了靠。

 “以后还对我撒谎吗”

刚有些不忍心，将他内裤完全褪下挂在膝盖上。伸手抚上那紫胀的硬物套弄起来，被Alpha温凉的手包裹着，光一瞬间就彻底软了腰瘫在床上，他的阴茎硬得发烫，前段不断渗出透明的前液，后穴也收缩着吐出大量粘液顺着腿根流到了白净的大腿上，前方的抚慰让后面的空虚感越来越强烈，他愈发渴望被填满。

但刚偏偏只是不徐不疾地照顾前面。

“tsuyo…好热……帮帮我”

连鼻音都变得软软的，真的很难受吧。

抑制剂失效后的发情程度比以往都严重，不知道简单的临时标记会不会让他好受些。

刚轻叹口气，将床上满身是汗的人捞起来搂在怀里，从额头开始一路往下吻。

湿润的嘴唇吻过他沁满薄汗的温热肌肤，光一扶上他的腰，闭着眼睛享受他的Alpha带来的清凉触感，抱在一起时刚的气息总是会让他躁动不安的情绪得到平复。

接吻时没有很激烈，刚轻吻着他因喘息而不由自主微张的唇瓣，偶尔探入舌尖和那过分主动的舌头交缠在一起，更多的还是安抚般的轻轻触碰。

但前面还是无法得到释放，光一坐在他身上用湿漉的前端蹭着刚的衬衫，液体很快在他衣服上晕开一小片，湿热湿热的。

让他射出来吧，刚在心里想。

尽管自己也被那包裹着他的乌木甜香搞的有些情动。

但还是只让他射一次好了。

重新握上他的柱身稍微用力地上下抚弄，灵活的手指一改之前单调的动作开始各种挑逗撩拨，他太清楚怎么样能让自己的恋人高潮了。拇指刮搔着敏感的冠状沟，然后挤弄前段轻戳小孔，立刻就让他射了出来。

发泄后光一显然舒服了些，但仅仅是一点而已。没被填满的空虚感是不会消失的。

松开他刚射过却仍然有些勃起的性器，堂本刚舔掉他锁骨上滴落的汗水，覆上他的后颈，试探性地轻咬了一下。

“会有点痛”

这样的事已经做过很多次了，但还是习惯性地提醒他忍一忍。

随即一口咬破腺体，将自己清凉的信息素注入血液中，暂时性地让他冷静下来。

猫薄荷气味的信息素不像其他Alpha的那般猛烈，但对自己的恋人却有着特别的作用，既能让他安定也能让他疯狂，常常会想这家伙怕不是有着猫属性。

唯一的缺点就是作用时间很短暂。

堂本刚在感觉到他的呼吸平复后便准备离开，还未来得及拉开距离就被光一一把搂住了脖子。

他的脸颊紧紧贴着自己的脖子，他能感觉到光一呼出的热气又慢慢地急促起来。

“怎么办…刚…还是好热”

但这次也太快了…不对劲。

“你喝酒了？”

都怪那温暖的甜香太浓烈了，他居然忽视了夹杂在气味中的些微酒气。

“就一点点…”

搂着他脖子的手紧了紧，是别扭地认错。

他以为喝点酒睡过去就好了，可是没想到会越来越难受。

“刚……真的好热”

埋在颈间的热度渐渐有了湿意，居然哭了吗。

他好不容易才挣开光一紧紧搂着自己的手，大概是仅有的力气都用在这里了吧。

看着和平时完全不一样、比以往每次发情还要不知所措地光一，他心里有些气愤，但更多的还是心疼。

总想着自己一个能解决，总是这样自己为是。

就不能多依靠一下身为恋人的自己吗，这种时候才撒娇又算什么。

不惩罚的话他是记不住的。

堂本刚将光一放倒在床上欺身吻他的唇，释放出大量让Omega躁动的信息素，舌头长驱直入到口腔用力舔货他的舌底和上颚，偏偏不和那急需抚慰的舌头缠在一起。灵活的手指在肢体交缠中抚上他早已挺立的乳尖，他掐着光一敏感的根部用指甲轻力戳刺着乳头，满意地察觉身下的人突然触电般抖了一下，说的夸张点——堂本刚光是玩弄他的乳头就能让他射，他的床技堂本光一从来是毫不怀疑的。

但是让他欲仙欲死还是心痒难耐这完全得看本人心情。

就比如今天他心情不太好

“光一还真是自私呢，只有这种时候才想起我。”说着含上被掐出指印的乳头，用粗糙的舌头舔舐着，牙齿轻轻碾磨乳晕处，直到那处被玩弄到肿胀起来才吸吮这慢慢松开，光一双手紧抓着床单，口中时不时溢出忍耐的呻吟，这种点火般的前戏并不让他好受，后穴里因刺激而分泌出的液体越来越多，让他身下的床单又湿了一大片。

“呜…不要…”

被口交了，直窜尾脊的快感轻而易举地逼出他一句高昂的呜咽，前端也开始不受控制地流出了液体，像失禁一样……他难堪地捂着脸，眼尾有些红。

Alpha嘴里的信息素让他敏感的性器更是承受不住太大刺激，光是被含在嘴里就想射了…何况还被人用牙齿轻啃前面的小口，在他流水时毫不顾忌地用力吮吸，甚至发出色情的水声，不论是生理还是心理上都是一种极大的刺激，他泄得比以往都快，沾满精液的大腿在余韵中颤了很久……但后面还是很难受，他知道不被填满就会一直难受下去。

撩人的爱抚还在继续，他抚摸着自己的小腹舔到了大腿根部，然后手指从腿间伸到了后穴轻戳已经足够湿软的穴肉，偏偏是不再深入。在刚屈起他的双腿舔舐那绷紧的脚心时，光一突然像是崩溃的堤坝，眼泪和体液都不受控制地大量流出，他生理性抽搐了一下，挣扎着仰起头泪眼朦胧地看向刚。

“刚……我错了…呜…”

舔舐他脚心的舌头移向蜷起的脚趾，舌尖在指缝里用力穿梭，强烈的酥麻让光一奋力反弓起身体放声呻吟求饶。

“求你了刚……别舔了…后面…好难受…”

“嗯，那你想让我怎么做”

刚放过他的脚，埋进他屈起的双腿间，在露出的嫩红后穴处舔了几下，然后用舌尖戳进去一部分快速抽插着，逼得光一双眼通红不断摇头喊叫。

“操我……操我…刚，我受不了了…快进来…”

刚几乎是立刻就抬起他的腿操了进去，他也是硬了很久了。

“哈啊——啊啊……”坚硬火热的性器毫无阻碍地顶到了后穴深处，被填满的美妙感觉让他尾音拉长，发出畅快甜美的叫声。

Alpha粗长的性物比他的还要再大上一圈，抽插时能清晰感觉到体内的东西还在不断涨大，一次次地全根没入让他满足地眯起眼睛，张大腿想让那肉刃进到更深的地方，每次抽出时都能带出一部分体内分泌的透明液体，混杂着滋滋的水声好像能插出一片汪洋。

交配时两个人的快感尤为强烈，刚也终于陷入了更深的情欲中一次次地捣向最里面，那个只有alpha才能触碰到的生殖器入口，但他也只是在边缘顶弄并不打算进去。这个深度已经让光一爽得双腿痉挛了，他大开着腿接纳一次次充满占有欲的顶撞，感受体内的空虚被逐渐填满，但还是少了什么。

在感觉到体内的硕大硬物有些跳动时光一一把拉住那个想要从他体内退出的人，声线因身体痉挛而带了些颤音，他握着刚的手颤颤地抬起双腿，喘息着挪腰往前动了动，自己将那根半拔出来的性器又重新吞了回去。

“射进来…”

堂本刚瞬间缴械投降，埋在他体内的火热楔子再次疯狂操弄他后穴深处，好几次猛烈的进攻差点插入生殖器，注意到后还是心有余悸地不故意碰那地方，打算只是射在他体内而不是子宫。

他知道光一不喜欢这样。

“刚…没事…用力操我，标记我…完全的”

偏执如他拒绝被别人占有，好强如他讨厌被欲望征服，倔强如他不愿和身边人分担一切。

但他现在发现，是堂本刚的话就可以。

可以试着把自己交给他。

激烈的操弄中光一只能哭喘着断断续续地说出这么一句话，捕捉到这段不算清晰的字句后堂本刚愣了愣，反应过来后突然一阵鼻酸，然后发了疯似得往更深处插入，硬胀的性物在白来次深狠的抽插中终于在生殖口膨胀起一个结，大量的精液不间断地喷射到子宫内部，持续了许久。

光一被这漫长而又深入的射精弄得浑身颤抖紧抓着床单，只是仰头闭上湿润的眼睛默默承受着，刚直到射完都没有抽身，他俯下身亲吻光一的眼角，舔掉那几颗滑下脸颊的泪珠，怜爱地将他揽进自己怀里，从下面握住他的手成了十指相扣的亲密姿势。

 

“你是我的Omega了”

“……我一直都是。”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
